Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These wireless networks may be capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing available network resources. Examples of such wireless networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, and Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks. These wireless networks may also utilize various radio access technologies (RATs) such as Wideband-CDMA (W-CDMA), cdma2000, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and so on.
In a wireless network such as CDMA network, base stations use same resources (e.g., time slots, frequency, etc.) on a traffic channel to communicate with user equipments. Due to multiple uses of the same resources, co-channel interference may occur in which data carried on one carrier in a first cell interferes with another carrier of the same frequency/time slot in a second cell. Consequently, user equipments may experience a poor quality of service from respective base stations.